Several ways of electrically powering door locks are known. One such way of powering a lock uses a battery to power the lock actuator. The batteries are positioned in the door or in the door furniture that is mounted on the door. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that the lock operation is dependent on battery life and, as a result, battery failure can lead to lock-in, lock-out or loss of security.
An alternative arrangement involves connecting electricity to an actuator via a hinge, known as a Power Hinge. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that such hinges are expensive and tend to have a limited life. This arrangement also requires a door with the capability for concealed wiring, which also adds expense.
Another approach involves connecting an external power cable to a door. This is unsightly and a door with the capability for concealed wiring is still required. This approach is also only slightly less expensive than the Power Hinge arrangement.
It is an object of the present invention to substantially overcome or at least ameliorate one or more of the above prior art deficiencies.